UV light sources are used for various purposes, including medical purposes such as sterilization and disinfection, purposes of analysis based on changes in irradiated UV light, industrial purposes such as UV curing, cosmetic purposes such as UV tanning, insect trapping, counterfeit money discrimination, etc.
Conventional UV light lamps used as such UV light sources include mercury lamps, excimer lamps, deuterium lamps, etc. However, such conventional lamps have problems in that they require a large amount of power, emit a large amount of heat, have a short life span, and cause environmental pollution due to toxic gas filled therein.